Six Words to Take a Chance
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: The prom theme has finally been released to the school and now's the time that spiteful Jackson Overland final attempt to ask the girl of his dreams-the school's head princess-to the highlight of all high school dances. But his only dilemma now is to find an original way to impress her... But from Elsa's perspective... (full summary on ch. 1) Read and Review please! :D


**Link for dA:** .

com/art/Six-Words-to-Take-a-Chance-451024460

**(c) "Six Words to Take a Chance" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

The prom theme has finally been released to the school and now's the time that spiteful Jackson Overland final attempt to ask the girl of his dreams-the school's head princess-to the highlight of all high school dances. But his only dilemma now is to find an original way to impress her... But from Elsa's perspective, four years of desolate interactivity leads her to turn a deaf ear to such occasion-who would dare ask her anyways?

* * *

La Beaux Royale. The Royal Beauties was just announced as this year's prom theme. The image was suppose to capture the idea of beautiful women and handsome men frolicking in a field of flowers in complete, dramatic slow motion. Okay, that wasn't it at all. The theme was actually a spin off for a Disney Prince and Princess theme, but they decided to be creative and choose French for its elegant diction of the English term. No matter, she paid attention with half hearted effort before opening a paper back book of a boy and girl holding hands, cut at the abdomen, nonetheless the couple were staring at a serene, glistening lake with peaceful silence. The book was called, "There You'll Find Me."

The eighteen year old platinum blond, due to her late birthday, was held back a year regardless of her superior intelligence, but Elsa never complained about it, nor had she ever thought about being the eldest in her circle of peers and acquaintances. She regarded herself as a lone wolf and she preferred it that way, but there were moments that she acknowledged her desolate behavior with an inward disappointed sigh for her wall-flower personality. Soured, she stuck her face in her book, disappearing from the cold reality and into Finely Sinclair's shoes and her voyage into her discovery of God and an unexpected love in Ireland.

* * *

She was always in her little world of books, with fervor passion imprinted on her concentrated cerulean eyes. She was so distant form him, in views of school rank and personality. Everything about Elsa Lilian screamed perfection and was adored on a golden pedestal in everyone's eyes, but her reserved personality always took a toll on his curiosity. Something about it reeked mystery, and he was one of those suckers who couldn't resist opening a Christmas present before Christmas, nor Christmas Eve for that matter.

When the announcements revealed their prom's theme, spiteful Jackson Overland couldn't pass his last opportunity to make her notice him. But the struggles proved to be difficult, especially when he wore the invisible kid as a title.

He was positive, and his heart swelled at the idea of escorting a beautiful princess to the ball, but first, he needed a huge, spontaneous idea to ask her… google and youtube might do the trick, and yet the setback for imitating them would express his lack of effort and passion. He needed something that truly expressed his nature and feelings towards the young woman.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and young Jackson finally completed his heart-bursting, well-thought-of, unique-at least he hoped it would be-askage. He was nervous that the day had finally come, but his increasing anxiety pushed him to the point to that he almost backed out of the idea himself. It was the awful nag at the back of his mind that helped encourage him to preserve with threatening imaginations of another male student taking the lead. He couldn't bear the sight of seeing her with someone else.

It was six a.m. to be exact, and he carried a luggage full of props on his left, and her schedule gripped tightly on his right.

* * *

"Elsa," the aging English teacher hollered, "you have a message from someone."

The class burst into boisterous awe's and excitement as Elsa went up to pick up a small, white envelope. Returning to her seat, Elsa unfolded the parcel when a small snowflake fell out. Elsa fiddled and observed the small, sparkling pendant on the palm of her hand before her eyes honed in on the letter, that contained only a six word message:

She, adored by all; me, invisible.

k a d

Behind her, curious classmates inquired what she had received and squealed at the sight of the small snowflake on her palm. They cooed their envy towards her, and wished her the best of luck. It was short-lived, and Elsa fell flattered as she took her peer's assumption under deep contemplation, and like that, she was off to second period.

A slender brown haired male teacher turned at the entrance with a pleased smile on his baby face as he handed Elsa another blank envelope addressed to her. Another replica of the sparkling pendant spilled out along with the note and another six word sentence:

A gap grew, separating the two.

c v l

* * *

The game was endless until her last period before lunch, marking the end of her adventurous day. Now she carried four notes of paper with an ambiguous, six tale story and four glistening snowflake pendants. From her third period, the secret admirer wrote:

Life offered a chance; he caved.

a n n

And from her current period:

Thy entrance he waits for she.

so O

Now fourth at hand, Elsa waited eagerly for the time to fly by and meet the mysterious admirer. Most of her attention was spent with long glances at the ticking clock rather than her monotonous-droning of a government teacher, which didn't help the situation any better.

Her eyes lazily glided over the stack of envelopes peeking out of her binder, teasing her endlessly. She gave in to her idle, slyly untucked them, and displayed each close to her stacked binder and books in an orderly fashion and out of the teacher's view.

Every time the teacher turned away, Elsa's eyes would flutter down to the letters and back to make sure that her teacher was still distracted and fished out the four messages behind the stack. An additional advantage in this classroom included sitting behind four students, some of which were able to hide her activities from view due to their large mass and broad shoulders.

It was then Elsa noticed the light's refraction from the messages where, so gradually, a laminated, sparkling branch the frame of the message, increasing gradually in proximity from one message to the next. Amazed by this new discovery, Elsa's fingers softly brushed against the shining feature, and smiled at the papery transition to a smooth surface. How she did not notice this the first time around, astounded her for she usually had such a sharp perception. Then it hit her that this admirer was purposely-or unconscious of the effort-that this extra decoration gave her the idea that he was serious, over-the-top achiever, and that it matched with his six word story of an invisible boy, but with a sense of specialty to him. Her interest in him grew at this-silly, perhaps over-paranoid-perception, and it only increased her sense of necessity to meet him. Since her mind was already analyzing from an English student's perspective, she might as well re-read his message and dissect and analyze a possible message behind every word. But every time her eyes scanned the text, they would float down to the signature, containing sprawled and randomly selected letters for each closure.

Struck by an epiphany, Elsa grasped her spiral notebook and ripped out a paper and stacked the messages over one another to align the names. With this new observation, she noticed that each letters were purposely spaced evenly for a letter to fit in. Inwardly, Elsa praised the boy's baffling puzzle as well as his six word messages that revolved around a common plot: to display bravery and effort to overcome his definition of impossibility-in this case, the gap between a couple.

The story intrigued her, especially with his simplistic diction, that harbored a mysterious tale despite its vague context. She could almost feel it-or it could be her growing literary paranoiac thoughts reeking havoc in her exhausted sleep-deprived mind once again. She ignored the latter and returned to her primary concern at hand.

Clearly, there were two words that she assumed would be his first and last name. Next, she scribbled the letters into two clusters and came up with:

kcanso advlnO

She stared at the words for a good five minutes, whilst half listening to her government teacher's lectures. Her mind stared at the first group and automatically scribbled ackson below it. Her eyes widened when she sang the alphabet in her head and stopped on the letter j. The last name proved more challenging, seeing as how there were a couple boys sharing the same name and the first vowel for their last. But the longer she thought about it, the more her mind spun.

"No way!" her right neighbor exclaimed, disrupting Elsa's train of thought with a tumultuous turn of her head. "Jackson? Really?"

"But which one?" Elsa countered with a hushed tone.

The teacher cleared his throat, a voluntary action that wasn't aimed towards them, nevertheless the two girls froze in silence while their eyes flicked to the man's back as he wrote on the board, then back to each other.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed.

Elsa shook her head. "Now," she mouthed back.

Her peer glanced at the teacher then back to Elsa's.

"Jackson O-"

Elsa's brows furrowed. "Jackson Owa…"

She gestured with her mouth again.

"Owa-"

She shook her head, spelling out the letters to her.

"O-V-E-R-"

The bell rang, on queu as gushing students hurriedly flooded out the exits except for the handful who stayed back in curiosity of Elsa's mysterious and exciting adventure.

"What are you waiting for, Elsa?" her seat mate inquired impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Do you suppose I should?" Elsa asked, hesitantly, suddenly overwhelmed by anxiety while her hands worked vigorously to return the messages inside the envelopes while she tucked the four pendants on her side pocket.

"It's your last year, Elsa! Go!" she encouraged, pushing Elsa out the classroom door, after tossing her belongings to the reserved woman.

Embarrassedly, Elsa clutched her notebook and binder to her chest. She glanced back at the disarrayed of notes and envelopes, nestled between her yellow notebook and chest before making her first move out of the history building and into the blazing sunlight. Rows of rusted lockers greeted her from the sides, guiding her quickened steps to a slower, gradual pace as she neared the last several rows before her arrival to the main building. She stopped at the corner to the main entrance, gripping the notebook against her chest with merciless, agonizing pressure.

With a final sigh to calm herself, Elsa turned at the corner and powered through the entrance of the school. Her heart drummed at a baffling speed while her eyes searched near and far for any sign of the secret admirer. Her expectation shot down as seconds ticked by. Her deathly grip loosened, dropping the letters to the floor with a loud flap, her books and binder followed after when she attempted to recollect them.

On her knees, the platinum blond picked up the four letters and a fist full of her loose locks whilst muttering, "Silly girl, of course this would happen… Who would ask you? Why would someone-"

A sharp whistle perked Elsa's attention to turn to the direction of the roof where a huge banner addressed her full name and pointed up. Directly beneath it, was a bright crossed red tape where she assumed where she had to stand for something to happen.

Hesitantly, she strode towards it and aligned herself, unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly a shower of silver and white confetti fell from above and around her. Elsa's eyes widened and her lips turned to a small grin as she extended a hand to capture the falling paper. She giggled softly when several landed on her hand. It was then a shadow figure caught her attention but when she turned to look up, the figure was gone. From her left, she heard a loud thud followed by meeting a big poster board with a final six word story and a bouquet of red roses clutched in his left hand.

In hopes for a memorable happily-ever-after…

He dropped the card with another Elsa to muffle an embarrassed giggle.

Be the princess to this pauper and forget everything this one night.

I promise it will be amazing and become a memorable sight.

The card fell again to reveal big bolded letters with a tiara gracing the capital E:

Elsa Lilian, wanna go to prom with me?

J e l

Elsa approached the hidden figure and gently brought her hand over the middle of the poster to push it down. But there was a shaky resistance that fought against her for a good moment or two before his arms gave way to meet a pair of warm chocolate eyes. His name whizzed through her mind like a freight train, and her lips curled to a big smile.

"Hi…" he whispered, nervously.

Elsa, equally embarrassed, wrapped her left over his right hand, and squeezed them gently to cease the excessive shudder. Her eyes flickered to the sign then back to his attentive, waiting eyes before she nodded slowly. It took the boy a good ten seconds to understand what she implied, then his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. His lips parted with an abortive attempt at a laugh of stupefaction, then they closed again and the sign was tucked beside his left leg in a clumsy, dazed manner.

Elsa nodded again. "Jackson Overland," she addressed and verbalized her message, "I'd love to go to prom with you."

She was in his arms in that one moment, and all his shuddering anxiety melted away at her gentle, responsive embrace. It was then they took notice of the hundred pairs of eyes that applauded and congratulated Jack for his spontaneous show, but neither gave anymore of an acknowledgement than that.

"About the snowflakes…" she began after they broke away, but Jack answered quickly with the bouquet of roses presented to her with his lips folded in, a flushed expression gracing his cheeks, and his eyes focused to a miscellaneous crack on the pavement.

Elsa gathered the small arrangement and discovered a bright object reflecting in her vision. Gingerly, her hand dug inside the bouquet and reached for the metallic object for better observation. It was a small tiara with gold and silver metals weaving with one another into symmetrical branching, curvaceous ringlets with three parts of varying sizes of crystal snowflakes decorating the center of the connecting metal. Each snowflake had a striking sky blue center while the branching arms were shimmering diamonds. An elliptical rock of the same sky blue hue sat at the center of the tiara, giving off a sense of elegance to it. Three ringlets emerged from the top of the gem and mingled with intersecting curls. A pair of iron fillings decorated the last curl of the tiara and the other placed at another intersecting site between the central ringlet pole and the last curving branch. The opposite reflected the same design and placement perfectly well.

Digging in her pocket, Elsa brought out the four diamond encrusted stars and presented them to the boy with a curious expression imprinted on her face.

The watching audience crooned with awe at the discovery, but Jackson ignored them with a gentle, hearty laugh as he gestured for her jewels and tiara. "Thanks for taking care of them," he chuckled as he worked each gem in place. After a moment or two, he smiled, admiring his work before planting the comb-like base on the crown of the girl's platinum blond locks.

Elsa flushed a bright red while a hesitant hand gently reached for the crown of the accessory, feeling for the smooth crystals that she had received from his letters.

The awing crowd broke into whistles, envious squeals, and boisterous claps.

"It matches your eyes," he complimented.

"You-You made this?" she gasped astonished.

"It's a small hobby," he replied embarrassedly, while a hand scratched the back of his neck, "well on the bright side, yours is one of a kind."

Elsa smiled, touched by his effort. Uncharacteristically, Elsa had the urge to stand on her tiptoes, brought the flower over their face and delicately pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I expect that you'll save a dance for me?" she giggled, despite the hollering screams erupting all around them.

The flushed boy turned to her wide-eyed as his hands pressed on the spot she touched, before his lips curved to an attractive half grin. "I'll save you the whole night."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dedicated to Emily (~love-prn) for being my 200th follower on tumblr (and being the absolute sweetest friend-also unexpectedly turned out to be my friend's cousin! WHO KNEW! WHAT A SMALL WORLD!)**

**Anyways, she requested a Prom askage for the Jelsa peeps. I see Jack as a shy guy when it comes to being in proximity with the school's princess, and yet he struggles so hard to impress her (it kinda comes off OoC well because I couldn't decide about how I should carry him out). Then his true personality shows towards the end.**

**Oh yeah and my prom is starting in 2 weeks... pffft. I kinda don't wanna go ._.**

**I'm still on hiatus, just so you know. I owed her this fanfic like 2-3 weeks ago, and finally got to finish it and typed it up. **


End file.
